


Eddie’s Nightmares

by KittycatthelilDevil



Category: IT
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sorry if it’s shit I am writing this while I’m support to be asleep, eddie has nightmares ;(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittycatthelilDevil/pseuds/KittycatthelilDevil
Summary: Eddie has nightmares , Bills a good boyfriend , Richies an idiot
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 23





	Eddie’s Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4AM , sorry I feel tired so tired

Bills lips brushed against Richies forehead with a hum , Hand slowly raking through his boyfriends hair . He took in every detail of his tired face , His entire face was pressed against his shoulder .

The moonlight gleaming onto his delicate frame , His breathing was slow and shallow . Bill had taken his glasses off a few hours prior , When the boy had fallen asleep with them on , A habit he often repeated despite bill scolding him for doing so when he woke up .

Bill let a dreamy little sigh sweep past his lips , He always had trouble sleeping ever since . . . Well IT . He had managed to get outside in time to drag Georgia way from the sewer , But he . . . 

Georgie lost his arm .

Bill still blames himself , He was never sick that day , He was constantly thinking about how he should have been out there to save him from IT .

It was his fault .

He made Georgie go out there alone ,

He did it .

Why did he have to play sick?

Why . . .

“ No . . . “ A low hoarse noise rumbled besides him , Bill turned his head to the side where his other boyfriend lied . Eddie’s face was scrunched in discomfort , His chest rising and falling at an uneasy pace .

Bill carefully tugged his arm from under Richies neck , He shifted so he could examine Eddie properly . His forehead was covered with a light coat of sweat , His breathing was getting faster by the second .

“ No . . . Stop . . “

“ Stop . . “

Bill started to sit up Eddie was shaking his head from side to side , Clutching the sheets tightly in his clenched fist . 

“ NO! DON’T DIE! PLEASE DON’T DIE! “

“ E-Eddie! , Wake up! “ Bill’s hands settled on Eddies shoulders shaking the small boy gently . 

Eddie’s eyes snapped open in surprise “ Bill?! Richie!? H-help! Please don’t leave me! “ He sobbed wearily .

“ Eddie! Shh , D-Don’t panic , It’s a-alright I’m here “ Bill soothed the crying boy , Eddies eyes opened reluctantly .

“ B-Bill? , Wait - Where’s Richie?! “ Eddie shot up in panic frantically looking around the room . Richie groaned from the other side of the bed groggily , He barely moved from place .

“ Urgg . . . What the fuck? ‘M trying to sleep “ 

Bill elbowed Richie in the stomach , Hard .

“ Ow! What the hell! “

Eddie was wearing one of Bills shirts he got for Christmas , ‘Phantom of the opera’ , From his aunt after briefly mentioning he liked the musical , And of course the shirt was like a giant curtain on him . 

Eddie sniffed curling in on himself .

“ Hey , H-hey , Talk to m-me “

Eddie didn’t move , He just kept crying .

Bill moved closer “ C-can I touch you? “ He questioned arms hovering over his shoulders . Eddie hiccuped but slowly nodded , Bill brought him into a soft embrace .

“ I-it’s dark “ Eddie complained .

“ Do you want the light on? “ Richie asked , Reaching to the bedside table for his glasses .

Eddie nodded , “ Y-Yea . . . “ 

Bill rubbed Eddies back and hushed the boy as another sob broke off his next sentence .

Richie lazily turned to turn on the light on the side table , Squinting slightly when the beam of light blinded him .

“ D-do you wanna talk about it? “ 

Eddie shook his head quickly , “ N-no! Bill it was so- So vivid! I can’t stop seeing what I just saw! “ Eddie cried .

“ I-if you tell me , It’ll go away “ Bill explained pulling Eddie’s face out of his hands “ That’s what m-my mom and dad told me , And it’s never failed “ 

Eddie sniffed .

“ I-I-it was horrible B-Bill! Oh my god - I-I couldn’t find you - Or Richie! I-I was alone! In the dark! Oh god it was so dark! “

“ Oh Eddie “ Bill coed brushing his fingers through his hair , Noting the greasiness of sweat . “ It was just a b-bad dream , Just a dream , Okay? It wasn’t real “ 

He pushed a hand to his forehead , He quickly pulled it away “ You’ve got a R-really bad fever , “ Bill pulled himself out of the middle of the two and onto the floor quietly .

“ That must’ve cause those weird D-Dreams “ 

Eddie’s bottom lip quivered when Bill pushes himself away , But Richie was quick to pull him to his chest . “ D-do you wanna shower? You’re covered in sweat “ 

Now that bill mentioned it , Eddie did feel gross , He felt to warm , Yet a little to cold and wet , and he felt kind of sore as well , And blood was pounding harshly in his ears .

He nodded “ Y-yeah , I feel gross anyways “ 

———————

The warm water felt great against Eddies chilled skin , soothing almost , Bill and Richie promised they wouldn’t look but kept the bathroom door open as he requested . 

Eddie put a hand to his head as the throbbing pain got worse .

“ Bill? “ 

“ Yea Ed’s? “

“ Do you have any pain killers? “ 

“ I-I should , H-hold On “ 

Eddie tensed when he heard footsteps echoing in the room , “ H-hey , calm down it’s just me , Okay? “ 

Eddie nodded slowly , But mentally kicked himself realizing Bill could not see and he managed out a shy “ O-okay “ 

Eddie turned off the water , He felt to hot now .

“ You okay Eddie? “ Richie asked from the other room .

“ Yeah , Just tired is all “ 

“ I-I have some mel...Melatonin “ Bill said , Pill bottles being moved around as he searched .

“ I’ll take some “ Eddie shrugged , But stayed in the shower really not wanting Bill to see him naked . Bill must’ve noticed his silence , “ H-here I’ll go get you some water “ 

“ Thanks... “ 

“ You know w-where the towels are? “ 

“ Yup , thanks “ 

And the door was slid shut , Only a slight crack of an opening , Eddie sighed moving the curtains to step out of the tub . He grabbed a towel from under the sink , Quickly drying himself off .

He saw Bill had brought him a fresh set of clothes , A white shirt and striped blue pajama pants that were definitely not gonna fit . Eddie smiled taking in the scent of bills cologne , a scent he always enjoyed , He had gotten it for his birthday and god did it smell nice on him .

A light knock on the doorframe snapped him out of his sniffing spree .

“ You changed? “ 

“ Yeah , I’m good “ 

Eddie sat himself on the toilet seat , The door carefully opened bill peeking his head through as not to startle him .

Eddie smiled a bit at Bill “ F-feeling Any better? “ He asked grabbing one of the pill bottles he left on the sink . “ Yeah , the shower helped “ Richie stepped in , “ Oh , I can think of a lot of ways to help - “ 

“ B-beep been Richie! “ Bill scolded .

Richie giggled when Bill tried to kick him away but to no avail , He kissed bill quickly and sweetly rolling his tongue over the boys lips pulling away before the other had a chance to do anything more . 

“ Mwa , Love you to bud “ He walked , Dramatically over to Eddie who sat on the toilet giving him the ‘Please fuck off I don’t want to be annoyed by you right now’ Look .

“ I have come to see you my prince , My love , The very one who sets my soul aflame! “  
Eddie was about to hit him but Richie caught his hand , Instead kissing it . 

Eddie cringed , But secretly adored the attention Richie gave him “ Now sir Eddie , You must chose me “ Richie pointed to himself “ Or you’re phantom lover over there! “ Eddie groaned hoarsely “ Richie - “ 

“ Richie , I-I love you but please shut up “ 

Richie gasped in mock offense .

“ Excuse me Bill?! I am you’re boyfriend! You must treat me with respect! “ 

Bill rolled his eyes , After hand Eddie the glass of water and two pills he looked at Richie .

“ I-I do treat you with respect! “ 

“ It is not enough , You must travel the highest mountain’s! Swim the deepest sea’s! , Cross the hottest desserts just to hold me once more in you’re arms “ 

Silence .

“ I can always break up with you if that’s what y-you want - “

“ Fine - leaves me to die in the cold hard bathroom floor “

“ O-okay I’ll just take Eddie then “ 

Bill hoisted Eddie up once he swallowed the medication , Plucking the glass from his hands and putting it onto the sink .

“ BILL NO , DON’T LEAVE ME HERE! “

————————

When Eddie awoke in fright the next night , Bill wasn’t awake , Neither was Richie , And he refused to wake them up just because of some stupid dream! . Eddie turned away from his sleeping boyfriends , Whom were cuddled up against each other bills mouth hung open slightly and Richie still had his glasses on .

He contemplated on texting Bev , Stan if even mike to take him back to his own house . But he couldn’t bear the thought of waking one of them up , they would get mad at him for being such a baby and waking them up , Then they wouldn’t want it be friends , Then they would tell Bill and Richie and they would break up with him - Oh god he didn’t want to break up with them , He loved them!

“ Hey bud , calm down , Can you do that for me? “ He felt Richie whisper against his ear . Eddie gulped “ I—I I’m - sorry I- “ Richie shushed him “ Shh , It’s okay , I just want you to take a breath , Can you do that baby? “ 

Eddie hesitantly nodded , Inhaling sharply “ Hey , calm down , There , yeah there you go “ Eddies breaths were becoming calmer and slower . 

“ I’m sorry . . . Are . . Are you gonna break up with me? “ 

“ What!? Ed’s no of course not! I love you! Bill loves you! We would never want to break up with you! “ 

Eddie sniffed , Bill grumbled a bit “ Ed’s? “

“ Y-you guys are to good for me “ Eddie whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek , Bill crowded his opposite side .

“ Y-you guys are t-to good for me . . . I love you so much “ 

Richie kissed Eddies forehead , “ We love you Eddie , Nothing will ever change that “ Richie rubbed his back gently .

Eddie smiled , Nightmares were a common thing for him , He always felt bad having to wake his boyfriends up to calm him down .

But he loved them oh so much , 

He would love them till the day he died ,

Nothing would ever change that .


End file.
